bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanity is Trivial
The tranquility of the scenery was troubling Sōsaku. He had always adored the physical world for its inhabitants who, ignorant of their self-imposed demise, continued to pollute and wreck that beloved dimension of theirs until nothing but rubble and radioactive dirt was left. Yet these plains were so... pure. It was like time had stood still since the world erupted into existence on this very location, the breeze rolling through the wavy grass tufts, bending them backwards like waves in the morning surf. Whatever Sōsaku Yawarakai's reasons for being in this despicably beautiful place was, it better be good. Of course, considering there was any reason at all. About one-third of mile away, the former Supreme Commander of the Soul Society's Royal Guard Haru Nakamaru entered from Paradiso. " Such a calm place that is why I like to open portals in these kinds of places." However Haru sensed a power of great strength nearby. The tall and lean man with golden blonde hair, green eyes and in a black version of Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar clothes says one word. "Again?" The appearance of another reiatsu source within is vicinity was certainly notable, yet Sōsaku ignored it and lied down to bathe in the sunlight. It was really uncanny how it seemed that during every single appearance he made, he met up with another incredibly powerful shinigami. Then again, appearances lacking such adversaries would probably be very boring. He could already go where this meeting would go; a battle of epic proportions with complete disregard to the damage to the surroundings, and eventually the two would part again, harmed maybe but certainly not dead, and continue their lives as if nothing happened. Sheesh, almost like they were roleplaying or something. Instead of just rushing as he sensed how strong this opponent is. So he sat on a nearby bench waiting. "This time the real one will be in control of this body right, all 11 other Haru Nakamarus?'' In his mind and all in union. "Right."'' It was almost comedic, how the two men sat there without paying attention to each other. An enjoyable sight, Haru ont he bench and Sōsaku lying down in the grass, like comrades from ages ago who are hesitant to see each other's faces because they're afraid time may have changed their friend into something unrecognizable. And all this happened in - Wait. Where did Sōsaku go? He was next to Haru, on the bench. Staring in the same direction that his companion did, namely Sōsaku's afterimage that shimmered in the sunlight. "You know, Haru, life is like a box of chocolates. Whatever is enjoyable about it melts away slowly to a worthless pulp unless you illuminate it once in a while. Get what I'm saying?" "That is one way of explaining it. But speaking of chocolates I want some sugar." Haru had put on his gigai and went to the nearest town via shunpo and got two apples and shunpo back to the bench. " I love fruit." Haru takes a big beat out of the apple. "Not as good as the apples in Paradiso, but still good. You want the other apple I haven't taken a bite out of?" "Apple? Sure!" Sōsaku looked at the piece of fruit in his hand for a moment before it erupted in blazing blue flames and he threw it away behind his back. "That was delicious. Now tell me, what does a young man of your standing and appearance have to do around these parts? Surely you didn't just 'happen to pass by'?" Haru cracked a smile. "It was boring in Paradiso so I thought I would go to the World of the Living for a day." "Paradiso? Sounds pretty screwed up. You sure you're not hallucinating, kid?" Sōsaku leaned backwards on the bench, and frolicked his legs up and down, like a happy child. "Not at all Paradiso is a very real world, oh is it beautiful the land is pristine, the ocean that is made of Philosophy not Reishi is beyond clear and wonderful. It truly is a paradise but I got bored there. But I am curious how is it you know me? Oh and I am not a infant I am over 2100 years old." "That's the beauty about things you don't understand, Haru. I do." Sōsaku heaved himself up, stretching out his body before giving Haru a belittling grin. "And really, oceans are made out of water, Haru-chan, not philosophy. Philosophy is something grown-ups talk about to feel smart. Do you understand what I'm saying? I can always make a drawing if that's easier for you." "No my child the "Philosophy" I am referring to, is just one of many names that exists for a divine none spiritual type of energy. However can we get this battle over with I have really important work to do." Sōsaku laughed and patted Haru on the head. "Sure it is." Then he got into an overacted serious expression, hands positioned at his hips. "Battle? Kids of your age shouldn't be messing around with dangerous stuff. Here, have a cookie." How in the name of the good lord Sōsaku got his hands on a cookie so suddenly is left unexplained. The 6.2 tall man had red energy manifest outside of his body that surrounds him and push Sōsaku back a few feet. "This is what I was talking about this energy isn't my Reiatsu infact it isn't even Reiryoku at all. But your appearance, and personality is all clear your Sōsaku Yawarakai of the Jūsanseiza. After all I did found that organization and was the first leader, so I know something about ever member." Sōsaku slid back a few feet, the belittling grin now having turned into a characteristic devilish smile. "Oh really? That surely is some interesting information. Maybe something I can carve into your grave stone." A swirling vortex of energy appeared within his right hand. "It seems to me the other guys over there would be really pleased with your capture. Might as well return them a favor." Even before his sentence was finished, bright yellow energy lashed out at Haru in a vibrant display of Hadō #32 . Many purple hexagonal spirit energy shields surround Haru protecting him completely. "This is my Kido technique I created called Zettai Shugo Ryōiki (絶対守護領域, Absolute Defense Territory). It allows me to make shields that can protect any location around or all of my body with powerful shields. The strength of this barrier technique can withstand Kido assualts up to the low 80s However as I am using Philosophy which increases the strength of Spiritual Power it can now withstand assualts to maybe even Hado 90. The only problem is all I can do while using it is Kido." "Interesting. Feel free to spill out battle strategies, technique explanations and weak points whenever you like. I won't interrupt." Crouching low, Sōsaku drew out the katana that dangled at his waist and slashed at Haru on a long, upward sweep all the while murmuring Japanese sentences. Just before the blade would stumble across Haru's shields, the reishi that composed them - whatever they'd be strengthened with - parted like the red sea before moses, giving Sōsaku an unlimited opportunity to dismember his garrulous opponent. The red Philosophy energy then restores the shield and then surronds each shield negating Sosaku power. "You people all are so similar possessing a negation power by affecting the reishi. Well that power will not work now. As I have said Philosophy is a none spiritual energy, but there is more it cannot be negated, blocked or broken down by Sekkiseki, Reason or by most Spiritual Powers that deal with energy function. This is why it is called the strongest and oldest know echelon of supernatual energy. "I see." Although Sōsaku's voice resonated from Haru's front, the latter could already feel the sweeping winds as his body and sword moved it on Haru's backside, where the shields weren't as strengthened as greatly as their peers. With visible effort, Sōsaku's katana eventually ripped through one of the shields, the red energy that composed it falling apart like a glass window, and continued it's path to Haru's flesh and bones. Haru despells the Kido barrier and then stops using his Philosophy and unsheaths his nodachi zanpakuto. Stopping Sosaku's attack. "Well done Sosaku but I will not keep your Philosophy energy against you its insulting to you. Beside I possess well over twice the Spiritual Power of an average Captain-level Shinigami alone even without Philosophy. So one question before I continue. If forcing your intention whether good or bad is it still an evil act?" "I say it's bullshit." With a slight movement of his heel Sōsaku set off in a shunpo so swift it appeared he had divided his body into five duplicated, all of them slashing at Haru's diaphragm in a full circle maneuver. Strings of japanese phrases, subtle as whispers, vibrated through the area, although no direct effects were visible on either combatant. "I think I just about got you down to point. I could very well be wrong but instead of acting all smarter than others. You just act as crazy or unusual as the level of your intellect." "Concentrate on the battle boy." Because of his speech, Haru had thrown away all time to dodge or block the blades, who were ow a mere inch away from his chest. Iridescent wisps of reishi began to spiral up from every Sōsaku's arm, yet the function behind them were still unclear. Haru is hit by the attack but via a few shunpo steps moves away, and it beginning to become healed as well as the cut to his clothes are being restored. " I doubt it but are you curious as to why most attacks are useless against me?"